A wireless communication network can include various electronic devices. For example, the wireless communication network can include mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, gaming consoles, and the like. In addition, the wireless communication network may include stationary devices, such as desktops, workstations, printers, scanners, and the like, that can be equipped with a wireless network interface card. These electronic devices can offer a variety of services, such as printing, scanning, downloading files, taking pictures, and the like. A user device may be interested in one or more of such services, but discovering those services can be a tedious task with an increasing number of such services offered by various devices in the network.